Certain boxes are produced around an article of commerce on demand in an automated manner. The benefits of these boxes are that they are produced around the article to eliminate air-space, are closed without tape to provide security from tampering, and protect the article from damage. However, limitations of these containers are that they are difficult to open and the method of closure with glue is a difficult and critical application.